Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. She is the teammate of Boruto Uzumaki and Mitsuki on Team Konohamaru. Background Sarada was born to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Because Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side during his journey, even after she became pregnant, Sarada was born in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, with Karin delivering her. As such, no records of her birth are available at the Konoha Hospital.Chapter 700+2, page 6Chapter 700+10 She grew up in Konoha predominantly with just her mother due to her father leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was preparing for, although Sarada recalls her father holding her hand with her mother when she was a toddler, which hints that he was part of her life for the first couple of years before leaving for his mission. At some point, Sarada became ill and afterwards, began wearing glasses. Due to her father's absence, it led Sarada to question where her father was, as well as her identity.Chapter 700+2, pages 9-13 Personality Sarada inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother Sakura, she is critical of troublemakers; she also inherited her verbal tic, . Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people unless she thinks that they deserve it. She has a close attachment to her parents, whom she affectionately calls "Papa" and "Mama", despite being apart from her father for many years. Sarada is also a curious child; regardless of finding Boruto Uzumaki annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them want to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Despite this, she seems to have great respect for his father, sharing a father-daughter like relationship with him to the point where she dreams her relationship with her own father will be similar. When she finally met her father, he was seemingly cold and indifferent toward her which made her weep. But she was happy to hear from Naruto how she inherited many good traits from him. Despite this troubling first impression of her father, she still cares for her father's well-being as seen when he shielded her from Shin Uchiha's attack. After discovering that her father truly does care about their family, Sarada's relationship with her father improved significantly as shown where she was able to talk comfortably with him during their first family dinner and her happiness at receiving genuine affection from him before he left to continue with his mission. Sarada has critical thinking habits, showing a keen and analytical mind, which aids her in battle to better read an enemy's attack. Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja since her father has been "away" thanks to being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Due to the manipulations and cover-ups involving Sasuke's absence and her own birth, Sarada has even hailed the medical-nin as "secretive" and "hiding something", even though her own mother is a medical-nin herself. When she found out that Sakura was aware of what her father was doing, she was visibly upset that her mother had kept that secret for so long. When she mistakenly assumed Karin was her biological mother, Sarada became angry and heartbroken that neither of her parents were present in the majority of her childhood life, while believing that she and Sakura have no relationship whatsoever.Chapter 700+7, page 22 However, Naruto convinced her this wasn't the case and she realised the love between her and her mother Sakura was real after thinking back to her father and mother teaching her to walk and Sakura taking care of her when she had gotten sick.Chapter 700+8 When she found out that Sakura was in fact her biological mother, she realised that what mattered more were the bonds connecting them. Unlike her parents in their childhood, Sarada has good manners. She is never overconfident, not obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō Akimichi and Boruto. Although she finds Boruto annoying, she has respect towards him and has a good friendship with him. Due to not seeing her father in several years and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved for her father's affection her entire life and was able to awaken her Sharingan due to her anticipation of meeting him. Despite being angry with Sakura and Sasuke for keeping secrets from her, Sarada, due to not being victimised by the Curse of Hatred, remained relatively reasonable when compared to Sasuke when he was younger. After her interaction with Naruto, Sarada made it her goal to become Hokage.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length onyx hair that parts on the left side of her forehead while tucked behind her ear on the right, framing the left side of her face. She inherited Sasuke's eye and hair colour. Sarada wears red glasses, like the woman who delivered her, Karin. Her hair-style is also very similar to her maternal grandmother, Mebuki Haruno's. Her eye and face shapes are similar to Sakura's. According to Naruto, Sarada looks just like Sasuke, particularly in the eyes, but she is also a spitting image of Sakura, especially when both get angry. When Sarada was younger, her outfit consisted of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie, red skirt and black open-toed boots. On missions, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to Sakura's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts, purple thigh-length stockings and shinobi sandals and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead with her bangs hanging over it. Abilities Sarada's abilities are largely unknown, but she was noted by Chōchō Akimichi to be easily able to pass her graduation exams due to her battle-adept clan's reputation.Chapter 700+1 She could also single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones with a single punch, decimating the area in the process.Chapter 700+9 Physical Prowess At some point in time, Sakura started to train Sarada in the art of refined chakra control. Like her mother, she was adept at this which allows her to use chakra-enhanced strength, to devastating effects. Also like her mother, Sarada is adept at close-range combat and was able to decimate a small army of Shin's clones using the Cherry Blossom Impact technique. Sarada also has a high level of agility, being able to easily avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She has also shown quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak-attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Chakra Prowess and Control Like her mother, she also has incredible chakra control even at a young age. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, resembling super strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sarada manifested the Sharingan at a young age, with the thoughts of meeting her father spurring the awakening. Her Sharingan has one tomoe in each eye.Chapter 700+4 It gives her the ability to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, predict and mimic movements, techniques, and see through as well as cast genjutsu. With her predictive ability, Sarada was able to avoid a shuriken-sword that was manipulated at her even though her Sharingan hasn't fully matured. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told Sakura that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never formally met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again), causing her to faint. Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that the picture of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts. Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Boruto decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While Boruto found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her that her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Shin Uchiha, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dōjutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto. Adult-Shin then launched his blades at Sarada and Sasuke shielded his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologising for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help her find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving at their destination, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting looking, making her realise she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chōchō. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Sakura explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother, which he confirmed by saying that both he and Sakura have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Sakura. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and Sakura met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Academy, Sarada was approached by Boruto who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied, however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realise her dream to become Hokage, which Boruto scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada looked at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents and smiled happily. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sarada will make an appearance in this film. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. Quotes * (To her mother about Boruto) "But you know… actually… he resembles me a little. When it comes to Papa… it's really shannaro!"Chapter 700, page 18 * (To herself about being a ninja) "I don't get it… so what if you pass that exam? What are all of them trying to become? Ninja…? So what if you become a ninja? What the hell does being a ninja mean? Ninja this, ninja that… this sucks."Chapter 700+1, page 4 * (To Boruto about bento made from his mother) "And, a bento isn't for just eating, right? A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one…"Chapter 700+3, page 6 * (To Naruto after believing Karin is her real mother) "Why should I go help someone who isn't my mother or even anything to me!!! I kept quiet for so long, I don't know anything about anyone anymore!" * (To her mother) "After all, we have our memories and our feelings… And the most important thing of all is that our hearts are connected." * (To Boruto after realising her parents' love for her) "It's not like I could deliver lunches to everyone in the whole village, so… instead… I've decided to become Hokage." References id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha